


Maemuki degrees

by lalois



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Banter, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the set of Maemuki Scream PV it’s too hot for Ryo and Ohkura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maemuki degrees

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because this summer in Italy it's really TOO hot outside. I tried to get some TORN consolation.

Ryo was sitting cross-legged and bare feet on one side of a bench when Ohkura approached him and carefully perched himself right on the other side.  
Ohkura leaned in, pressing his forehead against the hollow between Ryo's shoulder blades.  
  
_\- ugh, Ryochan... hot... -_ he whined.  
  
_\- Yeah. I know I am_ \- the other man replied.  
_\- What?! -_ Ohkura spluttered - _Not you, Ryochan! I meant the weather! It's too hot, and Tadayoshi is melting hot today -_ he sighed _\- oh, how I wish I could get rid of these stupid clothes. The outfits for Maemuki Scream might maybe give justice to a summer concept, but they sure won't go with these temperatures…. Sigh…_  
  
Ryo shifted and turned.  
_\- Anyway, you're boiling hot and my back is not willing to be the stick for your laziness!_  
  
They exchanged looks.  
_\- Buy me an ice cream, then -_ the drummer asked.  
_\- Buy it yourself._  
  
Ohkura pouted, and Ryo raised an eyebrow in response.  
_\- You're a grown adult now, I know you can do it, Ohkura._  
  
\- This does not mean you can behave like an old grumpy, Ryochan. You happened to be gentler, ages ago.  
\- That goes without saying. Aging makes people wiser.  
\- You're far from being wise - Ohkura retorted.  
_\- Tolerating your complaints makes me patient for sure, though._  
  
Ohkura's frown grew wider.  
_\- Sometimes it's me who cannot understands how I can cope with your attitude, Ryochan. You're just being cruel right now. And I've had enough._  
He stood up and was about to leave, when Ryo got abruptly hold of his arm.  
_\- Hey._  
  
Ohkura looked from his forearm to Ryo's eyes, waiting for a fully, proper apologize for not letting go. At the same time, Ryo's plea was also quite clear, beyond his furrow and his desperate search for making up an excuse without it sounding explicitly like so.  
  
_\- Let me go. We could get spotted._  
\- I don't fucking care - he beckoned to some far away spot _\- Subaru and Shota down there are already getting compromising shoots, and we're no match to them._  
  
Ohkura shrugged, and Ryo released his grip.  
  
_\- Okinawa, Ohkura -_ he blurted out.  
Ohkura blinked twice.  
_\- Sorry?_  
  
\- Remember... do you remember Okinawa? It was hotter in there and I can't remember hearing any whine from you.  
\- But it was a vacation back then, it was different - Ohkura said, sighing.  
_\- Not that we spent that so much time sightseeing, anyway..._ \- Ryo grinned.  
_\- That was not true! -_ Ohkura went red, pointing at Ryo _\- We DID! And you also left me all alone when I visited the War Memorial, because you freaked out!_  
  
\- Excuse me if I am a sensitive person when you're clearly not - Ryo grumbled.  
_\- If you really were, you would not treat me so badly -_ Ohkura insisted.  
Ryo rolled his eyes.  
_\- Listen, it's not like you don't like it when we tease each other like that. I know it, so don't you ever try denying it, because I'll beat the crap outta you._  
  
Ohkura sighed and sat down beside him once again.  
_\- Yeah. I just wished you could sometimes be somehow... you know, kind._  
Because I'm so hot my brain feels so fuzzy I'd just like to take a nap while you piggyback me in a cool swimming pool.  
  
Ryo blinked, then burst out laughing like crazy.  
_\- You sure have imagination! A VERY FUCKING one! -_ he said, wiping away a tear from the corner of his eye.  
  
Ohkura faintly smiled at him.  
  
_\- So you smiled_ \- he sheepishly said _\- you finally did._  
  
\- Eh?  
\- You were such in a bad mood for filming today, and that made me so sad and this hot sticky weather did not help us all either. I hate it when it's too hot, and being stuck in here for work is not good today.  
And I simply hate it when you're not feeling okay.  
  
Ryo took his time to let Ohkura's words irradiate him deep inside.  
There was no particular reason for his bad mood; there wasn't one for be as thrilled as Maru, Yoko and Shota were, either.  
But it seemed like Ohkura was truly affected by him, and he didn't like his own mood to be infectious.  
Not to Ohkura and his whiny cheerful attitude, at least.  
  
He glanced up at him; the drummer was shaking his collar, desperately searching for some breeze to come up from nowhere.  
Funny enough, their staff had huge fans for them, and they were seriously doing their best at the location, down the way.  
But Ryo had fled alone for no reason, drenching in sweat, and so was Ohkura, who had chosen sitting right beside him instead of being cuddled by the staff as usual.  
He was grimacing, clearly hating his sticky condition, and the ends of his dark hair were damp on his nape.  
  
Ryo's throat went suddenly dry.  
His lazy drummer, not acting lazy at all. Just for him.  
Ryo felt his own cheeks get warmer, and that was seriously embarrassing.  
  
_\- ... Ohkura?_  
Ohkura's eyes met Ryo's.  
The drummer had very beautiful eyes, and Ryo knew that his own were no less, yet Ohkura's to him were enthralling in a very intimate way. And he liked that.  
And he liked the way he smiled, his noisy laugh and his whines.  
He simply liked him a lot.  
  
_\- That's... that's some huge foolish thing, but we might try one day._  
\- Try what?  
\- The swimming pool tangled-up thing.  
  
Ohkura brightened up.  
_\- Really?! You'd do that?!_  
\- It can't be worse than this Maemuki mess, right? - Ryo grumbled, glancing at his matsuri mask.  
  
Ohkura cracked up.  
_\- I guess. But it's not so bad. You'll piggyback me, Ryochan? Seriously?_  
  
Ryo grinned, and Ohkura chirped out loud, laughing even more.  
  
_\- But if you DARE drooling on my shoulder, you stupid drummer, I swear I'll kick you away. And you'll regret not being here right now with the fucking 40 degrees._  
  
Ohkura stuck out his tongue, and Ryo was about to retort back as usual, when Hina waved and called them back from their short work break.  
But there would have been time to do so, from tomorrow onwards.


End file.
